The invention relates generally to the field of display panel systems. In particular, the invention concerns an apparatus for backlighting such a system.
Display panel systems, such as foldable display panel systems, serve an important marketing function at trade shows, retail installations, and other commercial venues. It has been estimated that at a trade show, a graphic display has less than five seconds to attract the attention of a potential customer. In this short time period, a message or image must be projected to make the customer want to acquire more information about the displayed product or service.
Studies have shown that backlighted images are up to three times more likely to be noticed than are reflectively lighted images. Indeed, various retailers have documented five to six times higher sales with the use of backlighted displays.
Backlighting systems currently available for use with display panel systems are heavy and bulky. Consequently, they consume large volumes of shipping space. This is critical in the case of travelling exhibitions which must constantly be set up, broken down, shipped to a new location, and set up again.
For example, one known system for backlighting a display panel includes a light box constructed of a plastic shell with a fluorescent light fixture attached to it. The shell is approximately four inches deep. When the fixture is completely assembled, it weighs approximately thirteen pounds.
Standard shipping cases for display panel systems are twelve inches by twenty-eight inches by forty inches. Known light boxes are packed back to back or opening to opening so that three light boxes require a twelve inch deep space. Accordingly, only three light boxes at a time can be shipped in standard shipping cases.
Another problem with known backlighting systems is "hot spots." Hot spots are bright spots which develop on backlighted graphic display panels because the backlighting source is positioned too closely to the back of the panel. When viewed from the front, these hot spots can distract a viewer from the image the display is designed to convey.
An object of the invention, therefore, is to provide a backlighting system for a display panel system which is easy to assemble and install. Another object of the invention is to Provide such a system that occupies less shipping space than known systems. Still another object is to provide such a system that eliminates the problems of hot spots such as are associated with known backlighting systems. Yet another object is to provide a backlighting system that has a very finished look from the back of a display panel system.